An Unknown Girl
by funkyfairygirl
Summary: Flacks wounded but recovering, and Lindsay's there to help him get better. Then an unknown girl turns up and charms everyone including Danny. FlackLindsay in first chapter, then DannyOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters except Carly. She is my own creation, and not connected to the plot of the real CSI: New York shows in any way, only in my fanfic.

Flack and Lindsay are dating, so expect some fluff there, and there'll be DannyOC as well.

Please review! I've got two fanfics up, all under this name so please review all!

Don Flack lay in the recovery room, connected to several machines that made seemingly random beeping noises at intervals, irritating Lindsay Monroe as she watched over her sleeping boyfriend.

Stella Bonasera watched her from the doorway for a minute, then walked in and touched her friend and co-worker on the shoulder. Lindsay jumped, not hearing Stella.

"Wired up on coffee Linds?" Stella smiled, letting the younger woman know it wasn't a criticism. She held up an empty coffee cup, "Me too. I didn't want to miss our bomber being booked, but I was so tired I drank about four mugs of the coffee Mac made when we got back to the lab."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Macs coffee? Wow, Stella, you must really have wanted to stay awake!"

Mac was known around the lab for making the coffee in the break room how he liked it – very strong. Added to that, the usual thing was that when it was Mac's turn to make coffee there was no milk left, prompting a pooling of money and one of the CSI's running to the local coffee shop.

The girls laughed, the tension and anxiety in the air momentarily relieved. Then Flack moved, and their attention was back on him, thought not until Stella saw the emotions in Lindsay's eyes when she looked at Flack.

"How long, Linds?" Stella took the chair on the opposite side of the bed, so she could look Lindsay straight in the eye. Her friend sighed, knowing what Stella meant and that she couldn't hope to persuade her otherwise.

"Three months, give or take a couple of days. We kept it quite, so Mac wouldn't get worried about inter-departmental relationships. Danny's the only one who knows, and that's because Flack couldn't keep anything from him." Lindsay looked relieved, glad to get the weight of the secret off her chest to someone who'd judge only after she knew the whole story.

"Three months? Well, I suppose being a cop and a CSI you two can keep a secret. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stella leaned back in the chair, amazed – and pleased – by what she'd just heard.

Lindsay laughed. "it wasn't easy, you know. I was so worried whenever he came into the lab, or at a scene that we'd say or do something that'd make you lot suspicious, or one of you would notice how often we came out the elevator together, or a hundred other things. After a while it came to be fun, seeing how much we could get away with." Lindsay smiled, remembering the stolen kisses, the looks when no-one was looking. Stella said nothing, sensing she was remembering something private.

When Lindsay did return her thoughts to Stella, and her revelation, she found the curly haired woman smiling at her.

"Linds, I won't tell Mac about you and Flack, but I think you should tell him soon. He may frown on relationships between co-workers, but he's not totally against the idea. Just make it soon, okay? He doesn't like secrets in his lab. It's a control thing, I think." They smiled, thinking of Mac.

Lindsay smiled, happy that Stella would keep their secret until they chose to reveal all her boss, and then yawned widely. Stella's expression went from smiling to worry.

"How long have you been here?" Lindsay avoided her eyes, mumbling:

"A few hours. I didn't want to leave him, and with Mac and you at the station with the perp, I thought it was safe to stay…" She trailed off as she saw Stella looking at her admonishingly.

"Go home." Stella advised. "His condition won't change in the time it takes for you to get back to your place, shower, eat and get some sleep. In that order." As she spoke Stella pulled Lindsay out of her chair and propelled her towards the door. "If there's any change I'll ring at once, okay?"

Lindsay allowed herself to be pushed out of the recovery room into the corridor, turning to face her friend once there.

"Alright. I'll go home, but do call, even if it's just to let me know he's doing okay after the doctors been in." Lindsay noticed Stella's attention wasn't on her, but rather on the corridor behind her.

"Stella? What is it? She turned to look they same way as Stella was, and saw a young woman walking down the corridor towards them,

"Do you know her? Who is it?" it took a moment for Stella to reply, but when she did it took Lindsay's breath away.

"She's Flack's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry if this is garbled, but it is 1:20am and I'm desperate to get this out of my head and onto paper – sort of.

Lindsay stood there for a second before her brain kicked. "Flack's sister?" she looked back a the approaching girl, thankful that she'd whispered to Stella.

The woman had long, slightly wavy hair in a rich shade of brown, falling to her middle back in a messy sheet, giving the impression that she'd not had time to brush it. Her hair framed a pair of bright green eyes, a small nose and full lips, slightly parted in worry. Lindsay took in her body, slim and toned, that of a very active person. Tall, but not as tall as Flack, Lindsay couldn't find any resemblance between her and the man lying in the room behind them.

"That's right. She's adopted, in case you're wondering where the similarities are. Flack's parents couldn't have any more children, so they adopted her so he could have a sister." Stella smiled inwardly at Lindsay's reaction, remembering the first time her and Carly had met. The brunette may look calm now, but Stella knew that she was passionate, with a fiery temper not doubt inherited from her Italian birth parents.

As the girl – Flack's sister, Lindsay reminded herself – drew near, she smiled warmly at Stella, and gave her a hug.

"Stell! How are you? Long time, no see isn't it!" she released Stella and turned to Lindsay, taking something out of her pocket as she did so. She looked at the piece of paper, then at Lindsay.

"You must be Lindsay, my brothers girlfriend. I'm Carly, his sister." She showed her the piece of paper, in fact a photograph. It was of Lindsay and Flack, taken about two months ago. They were at a fun fair, laughing together. The same photo was standing on Lindsay's bedside table, a perfect reminder of why she loved him.

"Yes, but how did you… I mean, he's never mentioned you. Oh, I don't mean… well…" she was flustered, undone by this sudden entrance of a sister. Lindsay hated being flustered.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended – or surprised. Flack and I haven't spoken for two years now. No, I tell a lie, the last time we spoke was when he sent this picture to me. Before that it was two years though. I work in Chicago, at the CSI lab there."

"You're a CSI? Flack told me all of his family were cops." Stella slipped away, knowing Lindsay would want to talk to Carly for a while. She rang Mac, who promised to send someone down to watch Flack so she could go home.

"That's why me and Flack haven't spoken for two years. I broke the tradition, you see. He also didn't want his only sister to do a dangerous job, even though his is more dangerous. Men!"

"That sounds like him." Lindsay smiled, and then asked Carly: "why do you call him Flack? Isn't his first name Don?"

Carly smiled, motioning to her new friend to sit down on one of the chairs that lined the corridor as she proceeded to tell her about fifth grade, Jennie Baker and Flack wanting to sound grown up, something he thought the name 'Don' didn't do well.

After half an hour, Lindsay yawned again, this time hearing her jaw crack loudly from the strain. She grinned ruefully at Carly, and stood up.

"I should get going. I need to shower, eat and sleep. In that order, according to Stella." Looking round for the older woman, she realised she'd slipped away. "Where did she go, by the way?"

"I'm here." Said Stella, walking back through the double door from the main corridor. She carried a new cup of steaming coffee, and handed it to Lindsay. "Here, to get you home. Carly, why don't you carry on in to see Flack. I'm surprised you've waited this long."

"He's managed for two years without me watching over him, Stella. I'm sure he can manage two more minutes without his baby sister." She hugged Lindsay, then Stella, then pushed open the door to her brothers room.

Just as it swung shut after her, Mac walked in, followed by Danny.

"Hey, Stella, Montana. How's he doin'?" Danny's accent was stronger tonight, testament to the worry he felt for his best friend. Stella smiled sympathetically.

"He's good. No change from earlier. Which one of you is here to stay with him?"

"Danny is. I'm here to take you home." Mac looked at Stella, then carried on. "I figured with the four cups of my coffee you drank, you'd be to wired to drive yourself home."

"And what makes you think you are? You drank just as many as me." she retorted, smiling at her boss.

"I'm used to coffee that strong. You aren't." he smiled back, moving aside so Danny could get past to the door of Flack's room.

"Everyone, just go already. I'm the only awake on here, and I'm telling you to go. Now!" Danny smiled at them all and went in. Hearing the door shut, Stella whipped round.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Mac and Lindsay asked together.

"Carly arrived about forty minutes ago, and she's in there now!" this was to Mac, who immediately caught on.

"Danny!" they went to the window looking into Flacks room, just in time to see Carly look up from her chair by her brother bedside and see Danny.

"Why is it bad that Danny and Carly are in the same room?" Lindsay inquired, curious about Mac and Stella's reactions.

Stella answered her, still keeping an eye on the two people in the small hospital room.

"Because the last time she was her, Danny called Flack a second rate cop, and she hit him so hard he needed stitches."


End file.
